


Can I Marry You, Daddy?

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: Eren & Levi's kinky life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: A smutty one-shot in which Levi is approached by his kinky husband who comes to bed wearing a vibrator and calls him 'daddy.'Damn horny brat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was originally supposed to be included in my other fic, but I decided it (e.g., the kink, etc.) didn't fit as well so I've made it it's own separate one shot.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. If anyone has any suggestions, comments, etc., you can also contact me on my tumblr, which I use since Ao3 doesn't have a forum or PM system in place yet.

Levi raised a brow as he saw Eren come out of the bathroom wearing a dress shirt that was too large. His hair mussed up, lips pursed, and those bright eyes peeked up at him from under those messy locks with an air of innocence. His shoulders were drooping, fingers barely peeking out of the sleeves, and the edge of the shirt fell all the way to the middle of his thighs. The top button was undone and that sloppy look made the brunet look almost a decade younger.

“Why are you dressed up like that, Eren?”

“Umm… Eren thought, maybe I could sleep beside daddy…? I’m scared there’s a monster under my bed…”

The carefully worded statement, alluding to Eren’s desire to be fucked, sent blood pooling downwards. Levi could see the lust in his lover’s eyes as the brunet pretended to pout and tug nervously on the edges of the shirt.

“You want to sleep with daddy?” A shy eager nod. “Come over here baby.”

He watched as Eren shuffled closer. The way he acted so anxious and demure, like a good boy waiting for his daddy, was a huge turn-on. The scent of Eren’s arousal filled his nose and Levi could hear a faint whirling as the brunet neared. The thought that his husband was already lubed up with a vibrator or something up his ass made him rock hard.

“Are you bringing a toy to bed, Eren?”

“Yes daddy.” There were two bright pink splotches on his cheeks as Eren squirmed under his gaze.

“What’d I say about bringing toys to bed?” He glared at the brunet with mock anger, grinning to himself as Eren cringed.

“I-I’m sorry daddy…” Hands fidgeted nervously as his husband handed him a suspiciously familiar remote. Levi’s head filled with all manner of punishment he would love to deliver to his husband. “I-I found it in daddy’s table… and thought daddy might like it if I wore it.” Bright blue-green eyes, shining with arousal, begged him for forgiveness. “Don’t hate me please… I love you daddy.”

“I love you too, brat.” Levi saw those bright eyes brighten as the brunet moved in for a kiss. Shaking his head, he clicked his tongue and reached over to their dressing table. “But naughty little boys still need to be punished.”

Eren watched as Levi pulled out something circular and thin from the drawer. A cockring. As much as he liked toys once in a while, he didn’t really enjoy having his release suppressed. Placing his hands on those muscled legs, he leaned forward, pouting. “No, daddy… please, I’m sorry…”

“But you disobeyed daddy, didn’t you Eren?”

“Daddy, I’m sorry…. Please don't…”

“Now pull up your shirt so daddy can put this on.” Levi held up the cockring. The strict tone sent a thrill through the brunet’s body. Part of Eren wanted to disobey, just to see what his lover would do to him, but the other part urged restraint. “I won’t ask twice.”

“Mhnnn…” There was a whine as the younger male lay back on the bed. Pulling up the edge of Eren’s dress shirt, Levi’s face broke up in a sly grin as he saw that his lover wasn’t wearing anything underneath the shirt.

“Why aren’t you wearing any boxers, Eren? You’re such a dirty brat.”

“Daddy…” He could feel the brat squirming under his gaze, but the fact that Eren hadn’t shied away made him smile.

“Good boy.” Slipping the band onto the younger male’s leaking erection, Levi sat back admiring his handiwork. Fondling his lover’s leaking erection, the dark-haired male smirked when the brunet thrust his hips forward, whimpering. “Now take off the shirt. Daddy needs to see if you're hiding anything else.”

 

“Such pretty nipples. So sensitive and perfect for having kids.”

Eren let out a loud moan as Levi sucked hard on one, pinching the other, the sensations sending jolts straight down to his cock. The alternating softer licks and rubs accentuated with the harder sucks and pinches were driving him crazy. Levi was still clothed, making him even more aware of his submissive state and being completely at his husband's mercy. “But daddy… nnghhh… Eren's a boy, so Eren can't have kids.”

“Don’t worry baby, you can be daddy's wife.”

“Can I? What do I have to do to be daddy’s wife?”

“Yes. And you have to listen to me. Such as no toys in bed…” Levi turned vibrator up, eyes glittering as Eren arched his hips, moaning at the increased sensation. “…and you have to make daddy feel good.”

“Nghh… h-how do I make daddy feel good?” It was torture lying there while Levi played with his body. And he knew the sadistic fuck was enjoying it.  If it was just the vibrator, he might have been able to hang on if he had just cum, but the cockring was preventing that from happening.

“I’ll tell you soon enough. Now, turn around. I still haven’t finished punishing you for breaking the rules, Eren.”

“I-Is daddy going to spank me?”

“I never knew you were such a perverted brat, Eren.” There was a bemused look on Levi’s face as he eyed his lover who seemed a little too eager to be spanked. Palming that perfect ass, the dark-haired man turned the dial down a little, not wanting his perverted husband to climax just yet.

“Look at how eager you are. Your nipples are hard and puffy.” Fingers reached out and savagely plucked on them, causing Eren to moan.

“Hgnnn…!”

Just when Eren thought he couldn’t take anymore, there was a hard slap on his thigh. “On all fours and turn around, brat.”

“Uhnn…” Eren whimpered, obeying the dark-haired man as he got up and turned around. The position only made it harder for him to seek relief as there was suddenly a loud smack against his behind. “Ah!”

“You liked didn’t you, brat?” There was another slap, softer this time, on his other cheek. The faint glisten of tears dotted the corner of his eyes. Eren wasn’t in any pain, but it was so very difficult to endure the teasing and everything. Each slap stung, but it also sent a jolt down to his groin. Worse yet, it forced the vibrator a little deeper in, sliding against his prostate.

“Daddy…hah…stop playing with my ass…hah…take it out…”

“Weren't you the one that put it inside in the first place?”

“I-I’m sorry daddy…pl-please let me cum…”

The brunet had forgotten all about why he had done this in the first place. He was burning up. The vibrator speed was constantly being dialed up and down, with no discernable rhythm as hard slaps, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough that Eren could feel the pain turn into a sweet pleasure. Sometimes between slaps a hand would fondle and caress him, but it was difficult to tell with the burning sensation on his butt.

Eren’s arms were beginning to tire, but he knew that Levi would only tease him more if he dropped them, so he held on. He had no idea how long he had been on all fours. All he could focus on was the sound and feel as each burning smack was delivered. And the tingling sensations grew as he came closer to his climax, yet was still unable to reach that blissful high.

Eventually, Levi seemed to relent as he turned the vibrator on max, a hand wrapping and stroking his aching erection, tugging the ring off in the process. White lights flashed through his eyes as the pressure released and he came in splurts from his husband’s coaxing. Even though Eren was sure his throat was hoarse, he screamed as he came.

Collapsing onto the bed, Eren was barely aware of the slight stretch as the vibrator was removed and his husband joining him on the bed from the way the mattress moved. Breathing hard, a few moments passed before he regained control over his body. Glancing up, the brunet noticed his husband learning against the headboard, stroking his dick. Getting onto his hands and knees once more, Eren made his way towards the dark-haired man, lowering his head and gesturing at Levi’s dick.

“Daddy… I can?” There was a nod as a pale hand guided his head downwards until he was face to face with the familiar ruddy length.

“Daddy’s so hard.” Eren circled his husband’s velvety hard dick with his hands. His tongue went out to lick the hard member, feeling the bulging veins as he ran his tongue over his lover’s hard-on. Hands gripped as his hair, forcing him to swallow more of that salty hot length.

“Hah…” Levi’s breath hitched and he broke away, pretending to be Levi’s cute, little son. Moving his head up, he swiped the thin strand of saliva away from his mouth, pretending to look worried.

“Did that hurt, daddy?”

“Not really, but you really want to be daddy's wife?”

“Yes.” Eren nodded his head eagerly, sitting back on his feet, his hands still continuing to _innocently_ explore Levi’s cock. Precum was leaking out of the head, letting the brunet know that his lover was close. “I want to marry daddy. _Please_.”

“You know where your little toy was?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Well daddy is going to penetrate that tight little hole of yours with his cock.”

“B-but daddy’s cock so big and long…” He gasped out, trembling with need. Eyes glazed with lust, hands circling the base of Levi’s member, he cast a sultry glance at his lover. “Eren can barely fit my hands around it.”

“All the better to fuck and impregnate you with.”

“Da-daddy… it-it won’t fit…”

“Shhh, this is practice for when you’re daddy’s wife.” Levi ran his fingers against his cheek, forcing Eren's head to face him. The brunet quivered with desire seeing the lust in his husband’s eyes. “When we’re married, I’ll will be violating your ass all the time, whether you like it or not. So lie down and hold up your legs, baby.”

Although he knew that Levi was going to ignore his plea, Eren cast one last begging gesture which was promptly ignored, before lying down on the bed. Heart hammering, he slowly slid his hands under his knees and put himself on display for the older male. He was torn between a fiery need to be fucked by his husband and embarrassment from being completely on display.

“Good boy.”

Levi pushed his hand down slightly, so that his knees were next to his face, causing his legs to part even more. A pillow was added under his waist, which only made his rear end more open to the dark-haired man. Hands skimmed down his thighs, before a few fingers slowly pressed against his hole, gently probing. Eren was so ready to be filled with Levi’s cock. It was killing him to hold his legs up like that.

“Hnn... daddy…”

“What, baby?” A pale hand ran down, palming that long hard member he wanted inside him. The same hand guided it towards his entrance, and he had to fight the desire to beg for Levi to fuck him right then and there. From this angle he could see nearly everything as the older man positioned himself. “Want my cock?”

“No…” Eren whined in a childish high-pitched squeak, pretending to protest, as Levi rubbed his cock against his entrance. “Hnnn… Daddy’s thing is too big to fit.”

“It’ll be okay, Eren.”

Levi gently kneaded those smooth, tanned globes, lightly rubbing against that twitching wet pucker. He knew it was difficult for his lover to try and control himself. Eren was lubed up and soaking wet. That tight hole was already stretched open and more than ready for him. The brunet’s chest rose and fell, whimpering each time the tip of his cock brushed up against that ring of muscle.

“You trust daddy?” There was a quick eager nod.

“And you’re daddy’s good little boy. Right, Eren?” Another quick dip of the head.

“And you want to marry daddy?” Two quick nods this time.

Levi smiled, pressing the head of his cock against that already widened, twitching hole. Eren’s juices were slowly dripping out; it would be so easy to slide into his husband’s hot, slick channel and fuck him into the mattress mercilessly. But since Eren wanted to pretend and roleplay, he wouldn’t naysay the brunet. Plus, it was arousing watching Eren act so innocent, when the brat clearly wasn’t.

“Don’t worry, baby. It might hurt a little bit at first since you’re so tight, but daddy’s cock will make you feel so good that you’ll be begging for more. You’re going to become daddy’s little slut, Eren. Pumped full of my milk and stuffed with my cock.”

“Daddy’s going to be even bigger…?” Eren was more than ready to be jammed full of Levi’s cock and cum. The fact that his husband was going to cum inside him only made him even more desirous of his lover. But knowing that Levi liked it when he pretended to protest, he let his arms down, crying out in a whiny voice. “N-no… daddy, stop…”

Levi clicked his tongue as hands came down to try and guard his entrance, causing those pulled apart legs to lower a little. “What’d I say about holding your legs up, Eren? Are you going to disobey me?”

“Hah…n-no daddy. I’m sorry…” Eren resumed his earlier posture, hooking his legs up by the knees and putting himself on display, his face peeking between those legs, lewd hole facing Levi. If he had a camera on hand, he would have loved to take a picture of how hot Eren looked right now. There was a tremble, as though Eren was begging not to be fucked, but really he knew it was because the younger male was too aroused. “And Eren’s not a slut…”

“Only a slutty boy like you would come to bed stuffed with a vibrator to sleep with his daddy.” Levi pressed the head of his dick passed the tight ring of muscle. He could feel the entrance of Eren’s ass opening for him without any resistance. “See? Look what a slutty hole this is, already widening itself for my cock.”

“B-but aren’t sluts dirty? I-I want to be clean for daddy…”

“Shhh, you are clean. It’s not like you would do this with anyone else, just daddy right?” There was a fervent nod and Levi smiled, retracting his member and positioning himself once more. “Don’t worry, Eren. I’m going to enter you now.”

“D-daddy…hnghhh…” Eren mewled loudly, body writhing in pleasure, as he felt Levi’s cock finally penetrated him at a snail's pace. He could feel it throbbing inside him, stretching his walls and searing them with heat.

“See baby? I’m all inside you now.”

“Hah… Daddy, it feels so hot, so full…”

“Shit.” Eren was so hot, so tight, and so sexy like that. It took Levi a large effort not to move his hard, aching cock and plunge deeper into that soft, wet channel. The small twitches running along his member were driving him crazy. Grabbing one of Eren’s hands, he let the brat feel where he had entered. “This is where we’re connected. You can feel daddy’s cock, right baby?”

“Hnnn… y-yes, I can feel daddy in my belly…”

The tanned hand hooked up below those knees once more. The brunet’s breathing was coming out as breathy pants, and Levi could see the effort Eren was using to hold his legs up, feel the slight contractions around his length. He wanted to drive further and deeper inside until his baby was screaming for him. But not yet.

“So big and hard inside me… f-feels weird…” There was a small wriggle of those perfect hips and all remaining restraint snapped.

He couldn’t help it, hearing that wanton statement from his lover. Eren whimpered a sign of protest, his ass tightening in a futile attempt to keep his cock in, as Levi withdrew himself before thrusting his entire length back in. His balls pressed right up against those soft globes.

“Ahhh!”

“Like that?”

“Nnghhh… n-not so rough please daddy…”

“You say that but your ass is clamping down tightly around me, Eren. And you’re leaking so much.” He rolled his hips slowly, thrusting in shallowly this time, wanting the brunet to feel everything. “How’s that feeling now?”

“G-good…” Eren panted, squirming eagerly against him. “Eren likes the feeling of daddy’s cock in him…”

“And you were so reluctant moments ago. What should daddy to do then? Should I stop?” Levi smirked teasingly at his wanton lover as he continued his slow assault on Eren’s ass.

“N-no daddy, please don’t stop…” Eren whined, and Levi’s cock jumped in anticipation at Eren’s begging tone.

“I didn’t know I raised such a cocktease, Eren. Begging for your daddy to fuck you like a girl.” Levi punctuated each sentence with an increasingly harder thrust. Eren’s only response was a needy whimper, those slick walls twitching around his length.

“Nghhh…”

“Do you want daddy to fuck your tight little hole then? Are you daddy’s slutty bitch?”

“Y-yes, d-daddy. Let me be your slutty bitch.” The request came out in a whiny, gasping breath. Although his legs were in the air, he could feel the younger male trying to move his hips. Eren pulled his legs back further and would have given Levi an even better view of him, if his dick wasn’t already in place. “Pl-please daddy, please fuck me with your cock and fill me with your milk, daddy…”

Although Levi would have expected something like that from the perverted brat who liked to tease him at the most inopportune moments, it still surprised him to hear Eren say something so dirty and evocative.

“Good boy. You can let go of your legs now, Eren.”

Levi hooked Eren’s leg around his shoulders, watching as those the tanned hands immediately went to play with those pretty little neglected nipples, mewling softly as he fondled himself. Eren was so fucking hot with his mouth open, whimpering, his ass filled to the brim with cock, and hands eagerly pinching and tugging on those distended nubs.

“Daddy... ughh… more! Ah! Yes, there!”

“You’re such a slutty little boy, Eren. Clenching my dick so hard it feels like it’s going to tear off.” Levi gritted his teeth, vigorously drilling into that tight ass.

“Ah! Daddy! So good... Ah! M-more!”

“Look at you, moaning when daddy fucks you.”

“Y-yes, yes! Fuck me h-harder! Make a mess out of me!”

One of Eren’s legs had fallen down and was now was planted against the mattress, leveraging the brunet’s hips to meet his. The other one he still held onto, biting and sucking at that smooth flesh as he continued to ram into the brunet. Eren’s back arched off the bed with every thrust, hands fisting the sheets, moaning. The room was completely filled with sounds of sex. Body slapped against one another. Loud cries and groans of pleasure rang out. And the rhythmic pounding of the bed frame against the wall could be heard.

“Ah! I’m going to cum!” The pressure kept building and Eren couldn’t help himself, writhing and crying out for more.

“Not yet, baby.” Levi withdrew himself completely. It was hard to withhold from shoving inside roughly, but he did. As erotic as roleplaying was, the dark-haired man much rather preferred it when his husband was screaming his name.

“Da-daddy…?”

“That’s not right, brat. It’d better be _my_ name you’re screaming when you cum, Eren.” The sentence came out raggedly as he positioned himself once more, ready to fill his husband to brim.

“Le…vi… hurry…”

“That’s right. Scream for me, Eren.” Smoothly sliding his cock straight into the hilt, he felt the brunet shudder beneath as Eren climaxed screaming.

“LEVIII!”

“Fuck!” Feeling the rush down his spine as he emptied his load into his lover as Eren’s limbs went limp. Collapsing on the bed, he pulled Eren closer. Gently rolling both of them on their sides to spoon with his husband, Levi pulled the younger male closer. Like a cat, Eren snuggled lethargically into his arms. Neither of them spoke a word, trying to regain their breaths from the intense climax. They would eventually need to clean up before going to bed, but Levi let that pass for now.

“Like that Levi?”

“I never knew you could be so damn sexy, begging for your ‘daddy’s’ cock.” There was a dirty smirk on Levi’s mouth. “If you like being fucked by your daddy so much, maybe I should adopt you?”

“But we’re already married. Besides, weren’t you the one who said we could marry, _daddy?”_ Eren's coy voice interrupted his thoughts.

Damn horny brat.


End file.
